Unanswered Questions
by himaco
Summary: edited Leon Leonhart & co. has to face his kid & her friends as they nearly kill I mean train him. Please r&r. Flames accepted, but be warned, you WILL regert it Muhahahahaha . Undergoing editing.
1. Arrival

Summary: Leon (Squall) is happy with his life of secrets, but when a girl is sent to look for help she turns to old friends for the defeat of an old enemy. (Sorry not good with this)

Pairings: LeonxYuffie CloudxAerith Possible OcxOc

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, I wish, but I don't. I do own the characters I created. -

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(A/n) author's note

Unanswered Questions -

Chapter 1 Arrival

Her mind spun as the lights on the dashboard flashed. Warning signals went off about the gummi ship, as well as in her mind. While the time jump had been completed, she was quickly losing control of the ship. After forcing her friends to take the escape pod, she remained to attempt to save her ship. It had been a parting gift from an old family friend. She would never forgive herself if her carelessness caused its demise.

Worry let across her face as a planet came into view. A panic threatens to settle deep in her chest as her grumped for the throttle. Pulling it back roughly, she turned the controls hard to the left. Another switch force the thrusters on the left to full power as she attempted to avoid the planet.

Things became much worse as her radar started blaring in her ear. Looking up to a side monitor, fear found it's way to her face as a large fleet of heartless ships followed through the wormhole she had came through. Her final site before the ship suddenly jolted as a thruster blew out. The force of her head hitting the control panel forced her from consciousness.

In the city below, an old man named Cid steps out of his shop. Yawning he peer3ed up into the dark sky. An odd thing happened. He watched as a blazing fire ball head right for them. His thoughts wondered as he looked away. No soon than his head turned did it snap back. "Oh shit…."

Leon's POV

The rain outside poured into the ally's waterways. Though it had been clear a moment ago, it fell at a steady pace, refusing to let up. I sat at the window watching. It was somewhat calming to my soul, and hopefully nothing to sever would happen to force me to leave the comforts of the hotel.

'The secret place is probably flooded no training today, I guess' I privately thought to myself. Tearing away from the window I turned to face the door as I heard it open.

"Hey Squall, ha-"

"That's Leon."

She went on ignoring me, "Have you seen my jacket. Aerith said she saw a ship crash right outside town. To make it worse the Heartless a swarming the ship"

That grabbed my attention. 'A ship' I got my coat and tossed Yuffie hers. She stood there looking at me, confusion plastered on her small face. "Are you coming, Yuffie?" I asked her as I rushed out the door.

It was freezing as We ran to the city gates. A deep chill set into my bones, but not from the cold. I sense of worry seemed to be the cause. Was the ship Sora's, what had happened. Questions muddly my mind as Yuffie and I came to the crash site. Cloud and Aerith were trying to stop a group of heartless from reaching the brunette in the gummi's cockpit. We charged into the fight to help.

Normally, a good hit would cause them to vanish, and release the captive heart. This was different, every blow seemed useless against them. When were the Heartless so strong? Finaly after a long struggle, we pushed them back.

After the long fight Aerith cured us and walked over to the gummi, with what looked like a silver and black paint job, that was, before the crash. We all knew that it wasn't Sora's ship. "L-L- Leon." Aerith's voice quivered as she looked at the pilot.

'Odd' I thought as I walked over. Aerith wasn't one to seem unsettled. I swear my jaw dropped to the ground once I myself saw the pilot. 'S-s-she looks just like me!' She wore a leather jacket that looked exactly like mine, just older, with a white T-shirt underneath, blue jeans with a chain that circles her hips three times, a pair of boots, and around her neck was a necklace like mine. I stared as Aerith pulled her out to reveal a tattoo of a lion showing teeth and claws with "Lion's" on top, then "Blood" on bottom. 'A Gunblade!' I nearly said out loud as I saw strapped to her side a long slender blade with a gun handle of a revoler.

Cid came up looked at her, looked at me, looked back at the girl as confused as myself and shouted "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Yuffie, for once, was speechless. Aerith kept looking back at Cloud, who now had an expression saying "When-did-I-miss-something?"

Himaco: sorry that it was so short I hope the next one is longer Please R&R


	2. Shocks

Hello! Sorry it took so long to fix the first chapter, but you should be able to read it now. My spell check didn't show any errors though. Thanks to my one reviewer, Zanisha. Now, I present chapter two.

(Disclaimer in ch.1)

Himaco's POV

I started to come to, but Gods my head hurt. All I could remember was everything going horribley wrong. 'What the-' I cut off the rude thought before it finished as I looked about the room I was in. I was in some low-tech facility. "What?" Someone was talking, but the room was really dark, very thing was still hazey.

"Hello, are you okay?"

I tried to talk but my words came out a slur. "WhereamI?"

"Uh...I, ah, can't hear you."

It hit me like a ton of bricks, that voice. I knew it so well. Even in the past, it was so soft and even, curiousness dripping off every word. I knew it was her. I forced myself up. 'Okay,' my mind started, 'let's try to talk again since it is hard to see here.' "What year is it?"

She obviously didn't get my question, probably confused. "2005, why?"

I shot straight up, the slump in my back no longer extent. Shock sent in. I had gone too far back. 'How the-, when the-, what the-, why the-' "2005! SeeD hasn't even regrouped yet!" When my eyes adjusted she was staring at me, I was right about her being confused, you could see it on her face. 'Did I say that out loud?'

The young woman looking at me had dark hair and a familiar headband. "Hey," my voice came out calmer, "where am I?" She was about to answer when the door opened.

"You have explaining to do." This voice was fake, it had a fake coldness in it. But with it, he brought a true coldness into the room. Much like the girl, he was still unchanged. I looked up and met his dark swarming blue eyes with my own. The same sense of stubbornness and pride present in mine as strong, if not stronger, as his.

"Alright, whatever." I muttered. 'Best get my gunblade just in case...' My hand moved to were it was before, but nothing was there.

"Looking for this?" He said that more as a statement than a question, holding up his hand to show my cased gunblade.

'Damn it!' I thought as his face broke into a smirk. I knew what he was doing. He was placing control of the situation. I couldn't say that I was surprised. "Yes, that would be mine...and I want it back." I gave him a colder stare and a harsher voice. Two could play this game. "Well, are you going to give it back, Leonhart." I put venom into that last word.

He looked at my weapon, studying it like it was a foreign object. "Who are you and how do you know me?" He asked in a low voice.

Looking around I saw I had no choice but to answer. I was cornered. "I am Commander of SeeD Forces, and watch over Hollow Bastion with my two allies, the Commanders of SOLIDER and the Krimson Force." I dropped my eyes to the floor, trying to avoid any more questioning.

He raised an eyebrow and said "SeeD?"

Ignoring him, I went on. "I know you because I was sent to train you so that you wouldn't die when you fought Ansem and his army of heartless."

He looked back at me. "What's your name?"

Yet another command that seemed like a question, "Himaco...Leonhart." I said the last part like I was ashamed. "But you will be calling me Sonic, got it." I put force behind the last past to show my firmness it the demand.

The door opened and yet another person walked in. This time it was a woman with light brown hair, which looked kind of like chocolate, and big emerald eyes. Before it was Leonhart, the black haired young woman, and I. "So you're up." She started coming closer to the bed.

"Hold it Aerith." Loenhart started walking towards me. Tired of sitting on my hospital bed, I stood up. "How do you have the same last name as me?"

I got an evil smirk on my face and stated laughing. "What if I told you that I came from the Future, and that I know all the major events for the next, oh about, two decades? What if I said that I was the daughter of a man with a death wish?" I controlled my laughter and looked at the three confused faces in front of me. So they really didn't get it…. "What if I said that I was an only child and looked almost identical to my father?"

That sent the black haired young woman into a fury of questions. "Are you really from the future? How did you get here? Ansem is still alive? Why do you have Squall's (a/n: Leon doesn't correct her because she is talking to fast.) jacket? Where did you come from? What's with the tattoo?" She went on, but at her rate I only heard the first 5 or 6 questions. Everything else was shockingly to fast. I didn't remember her talking this quickly.

Finally Aerith, as Leonhart called her, clamped her hand over the young woman's mouth to shut her up. "I'm Aerith. Is it all right if I ask some questions? Oh, please don't interrupt, Leon."

I tried very, very hard not to laugh, I really did...but I couldn't help myself. I broke, "Leon, hehehe. Talk about stupid names. And I thought Strife had a bad name. Hahaha!" I was starting to cough from laughing so hard. "It cough hurts to cough breath. Hahaha." I made a wholehearted attempt to sit down, and than I fell because I couldn't keep my balance, breathe, and laugh at the same time. Aerith helped me up so that I could get a grip on my laughter.

"Well then, can you remember where you're from?"

"Hollow Bastion." Leonhart listened to us carefully.

"And your parents?"

"Well my dad is dead, and I can't tell you who my mom is."

Leonhart went nuts. "What do you mean I'm dead!"

'Now he believes me' Calmly, I faced him, "I'm from the future. Fu-ture! As in years to come."

"Leon , please."

'Leon, pht.' At least she could shut him up.

"How did you get your gunblade?"

"My dad gave me training for about 10 to 13 years, than gave it to me half an hour before he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss."

I flinched, I hated people to be so, so sympatric. "Don't be." I let coldness drip into my voice.

"Um, ok. Do you have any previous military experience?"

"Listen, what's with all the personal questions?"

'Your losing your temper again' 'Great my mind kicked in.' Thus began the fight of good and evil inside my mind. 'You should apologize.' 'You should go away' 'Nope, your stuck with me. Lucky you!' 'Yes, lucky me.'

"Ummmm?"

I snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh, wh-what did you say? I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, duh. I said I'm Yuffie." Once again…. Things I already knew.  
Leonhart stepped forward. "Well since we still need to talk to you, you can stay with us."

'Grrrreaaaat.' "Yeh...Whatever." Yuffie and Aerith ran out ahead, leaving Leonhart and me. "So Squall, are you going to give back my gunblade or do I need to take it back by force."

He tossed it over my way. I reached out a single hand to catch it, with almost no effort. I walked out after him and we headed to the hotel.

"That's Leon."

"Still a stupid name."

  
Me: ok my hands hurt I am stopping now. Please review it tells me that people are reading this. So it's kinda important. See ya!


	3. Life's Hardships

Hiay! Chapter three at long last! I'd like to send a special thanks to Zanisha: You see Himaco, in my story, and me are NOT the same person. I just really like that name. Oh, and I didn't mean Cloud Strife, I'll tell you who I mean in the next chapter.

Krysmitsukai: You see I had removed this story after the first time I posted it so that I could edit it. So my idea kinda came up first, so don't sue me!

Mangagakaz: I can't tell you. P

Well here's chapter tree.

LIFE'S HARDSHIPS

Yuffie's pov

Me and Aerith walked out, well more like ran, of the hospital at 2nd District. I turned towards the hotel and started out when Aerith screamed.

I pulled out a few ninja stars as I turned around. Aerith was surrounded by at least 20 Defenders. (A/n: You know the ones with the shields.)

"Get down!" Himaco shouted rushing out of the hospital.

'More like she blew down the doors!'.

Her gunblade, that Squall probably gave back. was shouldered. Aerith hit the deck, with little protest. Himaco brought her weapon into a full circle, all while jumping over Aerith.

Squall ran out behind her and grabbed Aerith "Let's go." He muttered harshly. They took off. I followed behind them with Himaco in the back.

The hotel was just ahead. I looked back as a Heartless pull its claws across Himaco's back.

Aerith reached the door and ran in. Squall stopped at the entrance and helped me in. Himaco grabbed Squall's jacket and forced him through the door. Behind him the door slammed shot. For the other side, the sound of metal on metal could be heard. A few grunts from Himaco were herd as well. When the sound had ended she stepped through the door. She looked annoyed, and we all stayed a small distance as we headed back to the room.

When we went into the green room we all had caught our breath, except for Himaco.

I just now noticed her jacket in her hands. "Hey, Aerith, I remember seeing the Heartless get Himaco across the back." I made a gesture towards the new girl.

Aerith nodded and walked over. "My God!" was all she managed before passing out. It had to be bad if AERITH fainted.

Squall walked over to look at Himaco. "Why didn't you say anything! There has to be at least 10 claws stuck in your back!"

Himaco's eyebrow went up. "10? I only felt 8."

'Weird.' "Wait a minute." I interrupted, "their 'claws' ar-"

"Who screamed!" Cloud came barging in right in the middle of my question. He's eyes saw Aerith. "How?" Himaco turned and showed him her back. "Once again 'How?'" He waited for an answer as he relived Aerith.

"Yeah," I wanted to know too, "If the claws have been separated from the rest, why are they still...alive?"

Himaco looked down. "I...I had...had hoped this wouldn't happen."

Squall began inspecting her wound.

"Those Heartless aren't from your time. They come from mine. They can survive being cut into pieces. The only way to defeat them is to release the hearts they stole." I kinda felt bad questioning her, she was still panting.

"Then how do we get the claws out?" Aerith asked, holding her head in a hand.

Cloud looked down at her "Are you alright?"

"Yes Cloud."

He started to run his fingers up and down Aerith's back making her blush.

'I wish I had someone like that.' My gaze fell to Squall. He glanced at me! Then moved over to Himaco.

"So how do we get the claws out?"

She turned around with a small grin "Easy... Pull them out."

Aerith's mouth dropped. "Wh-wh-what do you mean 'Pull them out.'?"

Another small smile crossed her face as she reached for her back and started to pull. It had to be the grossest thing I had ever seen. As she pulled it out, it dug it's claw further into her skin and that made the other 9 claws move.

"Stubborn." She gave it a final good yank. It ripped out, taking 3 claws and a lot of skin from her back with it.

I had to leave the room or I was going to be sick. Walking out on the balcony I looked up. 'Squall's daughter...so he'll be married in the future.' I felt a little depressed by the thought. 'Why should I feel sad, it's not like I love him, right?'

"Yuffie, come on." Squall's voice pierced my thoughts.

"Oh, ah, how long were you standing there?" I tried to fight my blush.

"Long enough to tell you were spaced out." He turned to go back inside. "Come on. Himaco is ready to talk." He started to head in.

I followed after him. "Alright, Squall."

"That's Leon"

"Still a stupid name." Himaco shouted from the room. She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him. "How many times do I have to say that?"

I, and every one else for that matter, starred at her.

"Anyways, gather around. I'm only going to say this once."

"I guess I'll start with the basics. My name is Himaco Leonhart. Codename Sonic. I'm SeeD Commander. At the age of 5 I entered SeeD. 5 Years later I graduated. When I turned 14 I became second in command. Only my father, Squall Leonhart, ranked above me. One year later it was discovered that Ansem was still alive. How? We don't know."

She paused, thinking of something, shaking her head she continued.

"My father took the best SeeD had and went to fight Ansem. When I asked him why I couldn't go, he said that I had to stay and lead SeeD if anything happened to him."

She stood up and walked to the window she shoved her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans.

"A week after that, he stumbled through our front door. Me and mom did our best to help him, but...but..."

Himaco's shouldersslumped and her head ffell. It was like she was ashamed. Not that I could blame her. Thinking of my old friends and family from Hollow Bastion made me feel the same way.

I stood with the others trying to handle this news.

She turned around after a moment; she really did look like Squall with her face so void of any emotion. "Like I was saying. Me and my mother did everything we could but he didn't make it."

Now I was sent to the past to train Squall Leonhart of your time, so that he will be more prepared for this fight in the future."

'What about the two she raved on about earlier.' "Um, Himaco, what about the other two commanders you talked about earlier?" I asked.

She gave me a weird glare that I thought only Squall could do. "That's none of your concern." She could be as cold as her father.

Squall decided to join the conversation. "Alright, say I do believe you. What would my training be like?"

Himaco thought it over, then answered "Normal training is: 20 laps around the work area, 100 push-ups, 60 pull-ups, 80 sit-ups, 2 hours of position practice, and 5 duel matches over the course of one day."

Squall opened his mouth to say something, but Himaco cut him off. "Of course that's NORMAL training. You aren't in normal training, you're in my special advanced training."

"Which is?" Squall sounded like half of him didn't what to know.

"200 laps, 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups, 7-mile run, 5hours of position practice, 13 duels, and 3 hours of meditation. It's my daily warm- up."

'Wow' At this point I felt sorry for Squallie. I know I'd be hating life if I was put through that…..

"Hey Cloud, could you help me with the..." Cid paused as he walked in. "you're awake."

"Yuffie," I turned back to Himaco, "Who is that?"

"My name is Cid. I'm the one who's fixin' your ship."

She let out a small giggle "You mean 'trying' to fix, right."

Cid mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

Pingpong- I'm not going to answer you just to make you mad. .


	4. Cold Hearted Comebacks

I HAVE RETURNED!

Yep the crazy Himaco is back.

Onward!

Chapter 4 Lifes hardships

Himaco's POV

I stepped out into the room, I had to leave in the first place after I had told Leonhart about the training. He seemed less than happy about it Yuffie stood on the other side of the room in fear of an outburst from him. Aerith and Cloud went back and forth in hushed voices. A sigh escaped my lips, is was going to be a lot harder than I originally thought….

"Well? Do throwing a fit?" My question ended by hitting a nerve. I would up against the wall with his gunblade at my neck.

"Why should we trust you?" He growled back at me. He didn't even say he distrusts me, but he didn't need to. I could see it plain as day in his eyes.

"You want to die?" I growled back. Sure he was stubborn, but I was stronger.

"SQUALL?" Yuffie yelled in shock to the situtation.

Leonhart removed his blade. Wordlessly he left the room to who knows where. Turning to Yuffie she looked away from me. Before she moved though I saw it…. A faint look of distrust. So this was indeed going to be much harder. Cloud nodded to Aerith and slipped out of the room, Cid followed behind him quietly. It left myself and the two women.

'So they don't believe me do they...'

The quietness of the room after standing there 20 minutes began to bug me. When I was about to say something Cloud walked in, "There's a group of those new Heartless and they're attacking a group of people that I've never seen before!"

Grabbing Conformer and Gunblade, Yuffie and I followed him out to the allay behind the hotel. A small gasp escaped my lips yet a again. They had made it through the crash, seeing them pulled a great deal of pressure off my chest.

Somehow… part of me had known they were fine……

Leon's POV

I watched carefully from where I had been taking cover to calm down. Before me was two girls, one had blonde roots and dyed blue the rest of her shoulders length hair. In what looked like one of Cloud's old Soilder uniforms, just fitted to a female. The other looked like a redish brown hair girl in jeans and a shirt with a jacket. Both were sorrounded by Heartless from "the future".

As one of the Heartless moved to attack one of the girls a Gunblade landed through the said Heartless. Landing a few inches in front of it was Himaco.

"Well, well, well, and here I thought that Leonhart and SeeD was wimping out on me." The blonde blue haired one said.

"If you think so Strife, back up your mouth with your blades." She responded. It was easy to see that they were kidding with each other.

"Are you two at it again?" The red haired one asked.

The Heartless grew restless and struck out at Himaco. The one refered among themselves as Strife, stepped inbetween them and slashed the Heartless away. "What? Can't even watch your own back?"

To be continued, Love saying that to ya'll,

Now then who are these new girls?

Are they from the Future too?

What will happen next?

Will If I have time another chapter.

Heheheheh, Stay Tuned Till Next Time!

Himaco Rosenhorn


	5. Trouble Thy name is Strife

Himaco here.

I got busted, the last Ch. was filler till I thought of something better.

I need to clear something up or Himaco Leonhart says she'll quit...

H.L.: DAMN STRAIGHT! THEY THINK I'M YOU!

Is that a bad thing?

H.L.: YES!

Don't mind her, she's just gruchie.

H.L.: With good reason

whatever.

H.L.: you sound like my old man when you do that...

Who? Squallie-boi?

Leon: don't call me that...

How you get here jumps 5 ft. in the air!

Leon: The door...

looks over at open door Oh.

H.L.: Stupid...

BE NICE! I AM the one in charge here!

H.L.: You think so?

I AM!

Leon: Who's gruchie now?

I'm not gruchie. pouts

Leon: ... whatever.

Will someone just do the disclaimer!

H.L.: She owns nothing... I own myself

clears throut Do it right please.

H.L.: sighs Fine...

Disclaimer! Himmaco R. only owns the plot, Himaco L. (me, the one doing the disclaimer), Strike, Flood, and some other people. The rest (Kingdom hearts in other words) is owned by Disney and SquareSoft.

Thank you, now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 5- Trouble thy name is Strife

* * *

POV Yuffie

I stared for a second. 'Strife? Like Aerith and Cloud Strife' (A/N: In my story those two already got married, don't like it, deal with it or leave. I got the Pro C/A on my side with this one. and trust me there's alot of them)

"Thanks I guess" Himaco said glaring at the blonde.

"No problem, it's fun to save you, cause now ya owe me one." She replyed looking smug.

"Mind telling us what's going on here?" Squall asked giving both of them cold, and I mean COLD glares.

"Yeah." I piped in, "We want anwsers."

The red head rolled her eyes, "love to give ya some, but we have a slight problem to handle."

Smirking at this, Himaco swung her gunblade to hit a Heartless that had been trying to sneak up on her. Key word: had.

"Well Strife... how 'bout a little game, you get that half," Himaco paused moving a hand to one side of her, "and I get this half." moving her hand she motioned to the other group of Heartless.

"First to kill their group wins." Strife said it more as a command or something, I'm pretty sure it would normally be a question.

"What about us?" Squall asked, still glaring, ' How does he do that... Who can really glare that long?'

I zoned out thinking about him, again, and came back to when said man started talking to me.

"Yuffie? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah Squall." I looked over realizing what I called him, 'Oops'

"It's LEON."

Me, Himaco, and the other two rolled our eyes.

The Heartless seems alittle mad, I say this because they attacked at us again.

Himaco was quick to douge though, along with the other two. I raised my Comformer to throw it when Squall picked me up and went the oppoisite way.

"Squall! The fight's that way!" I complained pointing behind him.

"One, it's Leon, and two you didn't listen earlier." After he said this I realized exactly where I was. Squall's warm and strong arms. As one could imagine I was blushing, badly.

Pov Leon's

I almost thought she was a tamato. Either she's mad beyond belief or she is blushing.

"Uh, Squ-Leon, can you, um, well, put me, uh, d-down?"

I almost couldn't understand her. With all the "um"s and such.

"Hn." I didn't want to up her down. 'Man that was werid.' I thought to myself still running, 'why to the brat all that seems to matter at the moment. This isn't at all like me. She's just a brat. A nosely, annoying, sweet... wait a minute, where did that come from!'

After we got a good distance back to the hotel I set Yuffie down, some what against my will.

POV Himaco

I watched the two leave, "Strike, follow them, make sure they come out ok."

My red-haired didn't question me and followed on the roof tops.

Turning back to Flood I smiled and asked "Ready Strife?"

She just gave me that cocky look she always has plastered on her face.

"GO!" I shouted dashing to a Heartless, spilting it in two with my gunblade.

Flood used her small frame and being twiced as armed to her advantage. She could douge and hit at the same time. An annoying trait she used in fights.

I stuck to the simple "hit them before they hit you" ideal. Cimple, yes. But it works.

With both of us slicing through the heartless, they didn't get to attack much, most started to run away. Not that I blame them.

By the time I finshed I look over to watch Flood cut down her last fleeing enemy.

"I win." I smiled as that simple statement whiped that cocky look of her face. "Better luck next time Strife."

She didn't say anything, just headed to the hotel. Content with myself, I followed with out giving her much lip about wining. But I still had to brag, cuase beating Flood at her own game, didn't happen all the time.

POV Yuffie

After Squall finally put me down I walked the rest of the way to the hotel in a quiet matter trying to sort out my feelings. Not easy with a certain someone starting at the back of my head.

"Hey Squ-Leon, ya mind?"

"...Hn. Whatever." He said back with that tone of "I'm better than that", gawd it bugs me when he does that.

I opened the door and stepped into a darkened room where Cloud and Aerith should have been.

"Cloud? Aerith?" I called out.

A light from the other side of the room turned on, "Hello."

I jumped in the air with a squeal. "HELP!"

Squall came brusting past the door, "YUFFIE!"

The person on the other side of the room ran over to me, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I'm sooo soory. I didn't meant to scare you." I saw the face of the voice, Himaco's red-haired friend.

Squall gave out a sigh, of what I think to be, relief.

Panting I waved my hand to show that it was fine so the girl would stop apologizing.

"Just please, don't do that again." I said.

"I wont I promise." She stated looking like I just asked her to be the godmother of my first born child. 'When is Himaco gonna come and take care of her werid friend...'

* * *

To be continued. I hope this was better.

Short, I weanted it longer, but I have lots of other stuff I got to take care of so, till next time!

#Himaco R.

(Thanks goes out to my Muses, Rin, Lany, and Vix)


	6. United Enemies

Himaco here! Back again with another Chapter of Unanswered Questions.

Chapter 6 really.

Enjoy!

OH! And if, after all this time you still need a disclaimer…… Well I'll let the punishment go unsaid for now.

ONWARD!

* * *

Chapter 6: United Enemies

* * *

Leons POV

I walked up to the bubbly red-head.

"Exactly, who are you?" I asked trying not to sound as aggravated as I felt.

"I'm called Strike. I'm the Key Blade Master, also the Commander of the Krimson Force. The private guard of Her Highness and The King of Hallow Bastion." She said all in one breathe looking happy as could be to answer.

"And who was the other girl with you?" I asked seeing as she was so happy to answer.

"Flood, really Claire Strife. Commander of Soldier. Daughter of the Great Healer."

"FLORIA MAY MINHIT!" Himaco shouted bursting threw the door. "YOU STUPID BAKA! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE? REVIELING NOT ONLY YOURS, BUT FLOODS, PROPER INDETITLY! I THOGUTH I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM MORE THAN YOU MUST!"

Strike paled, "I-I can explain!" She squealed.

"Himaco. Stop." Flood commanded standing in the doorway that Himaco had blasted through a moment earlier.

Surprisingly to me, Himaco silenced herself and glared at Strike.

Yuffies POV

I stood there feeling alittle confuse.

"Ok, can someone tell me what just happened?"

Himaco was about to answer when Flood held up her hand.

"I'll explain. And no Himaco we don't have a choice. I wont say very thing just enough to clear this mess up." She said.

"This is how it is…. My name is Claire Strife, daughter of Cloud and Aeirth Strife. My mom is called the Great Healer because of her magic abilities. I'm the Commanding Officer of Soilder and a Member of the Inner Guard.

Strike, Floria, is the daughter of Sora Minhit and his wife Kiari. She's the Key Blade Master. Commanding Officer of the Krimson Force, the personal protectors of the Royal Family. She is also a Member of the Inner Guard.

Sonic, or Himaco, is the daughter of Squall Leonhart. I can't tell you the name of the mother. But she is the Commander of SeeD and also the final Member of the Inner Guard.

If you can't tell the Inner Guard is me, Flo, and Him. We also are called T-storm as a code name. We handle the Heartless attacks."

I stood there trying to take it all in, and for once Squall looked as confused as me.

* * *

Well that's this Chap. I'll be back soon with the next one. 


	7. True meaning of the Inner Guard

OK! It's been a long time coming, but here's the new chapter of Unanswered Questions!

Chapter 7: True meaning of the Inner Guard.

Himaco's POV  
I wanted soooooo bad to hit her…. Gawd I wanted to hit Flood. However, I just sighed and turned to my allies. "Strike, Flood. I believe we have something to do… For example, training him." I said, jabbing my finger towards Squall.

"I am in the room and I do have a name…" Squall muttered.

"Yes, you do. So does everyone else in the world. Happy now?" Flood replied.

"Do you mind Strife?" I asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah I do. Who put you in charge of this plan anyway!" She said raising her voice.

"I think I did when I came up with this plan! And now Strife, all you're doing is hurting it! The same you do to every plan!" I shouted. I was quickly losing my temper with her.

"Oh! Excuse me for explaining the situation to them! Ya know, maybe if they knew what was going on, they would be keener on listening to us!"

"Really! And what would you know about running an operation smoothly, because all I see in the papers is how Solider MESSED UP AGAIN!" By now we were shooting across the room. It wasn't uncommon in our time for us to get into fights…..

Yuffie POV I was slightly worried. "Leon.." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah?" He leaned over and whispered back.

"How are they going to help us, if they kill each other first?"

"At this point, I don't know Yuffie." He said in a soft way. It reminded me of first thing in the mornings when he first wakes up. He's still kinda sleepy and lots alittle like a kid. It's so cute… 'Wait… This is Squall we're talking about Yuffs! Pull yourself together!' I thought to myself.

I peeked over to Squall. He was rubbing his forehead. He had a habit for doing that when he was stressed out.

"Come on… Claire-chan… Himmy-chan. That's enough… No need to fight" Floria said trying to get between the two girls.

"You want to take this outside Leonhart!"

"You best not back down Strife!"

"Himaco! Claire!" Floria's pleads fell on deaf ears as the two exited the hotel.

Himaco POV Now Strife as done it. I walked to one side of the courtyard and turned back to face her. She stood on the other side glaring daggers. I just gave her a cold look and held my gunblade steady. In response Strife drew her two daggers, holding them in an attack stance, she continued to glare at me. Then, in one sudden movement it started. She came charging towards me, one dagger aimed to hold off my gunblade and the other to attack me . I block the first blade and jump back to avoid the second. As I redirected my force from backwards to moving forward, I made a quick upward slash. Strife was caught off guard, but nonetheless blocked it. Lucky for me, our blades were locked. Pushing forward, I tore her blades out of her hands.  
Strife was expecting as much and round kicked my hands, forcing my gunblade to slide away to her daggers. We stopped for a second, looking each other in the eye. As soon as I dived for my blade, her boot found its way to my lower back. Of course I ignored the blade and turn the plant my fist into Strife's stomach. Her hand clenched over my fist and a smirk appeared on her face. My eyes widen as I realized her plan.  
"FLARE!" She shouted. The fires of magic began to swirl around us.

"Oh HELL NO!" I shouted watching the fire build up. "REFLECT!" The fire pulled away from me and moved towards Strife. She was forced to let go and jump backwards to get away from the exploding flames. I was closer to the explosion and slid backward. Before I could even see past the collapsing flames, Strife came flying out of nowhere and slammed her knee into my forehead. I quickly turned the fall into a backwards flip, firmly planting my hands on the ground and slamming my knee into her lower back. Also her weakest point. Strife landed hard on her side and slid to a stop.

"Don't fuck with me….. I am in charge of this operation. And I will kick your ass." I muttered to her as I picked myself up and walked over to my gunblade.

Leon/Squall POV I could only stare, both of them moved quickly, it was like the blink of an eye and Claire had slammed into the ground. Himaco appeared to be completely calm. She muttered something, but I was too far away to hear.

"Who are these people?..." Yuffie whispered.

"I don't know, but I plan to find out." 


End file.
